Tu recuerdo
by orenji hokage
Summary: Una nueva batalla se aproxima y Shisui e Itachi harán todo lo que esté en sus manos por evitar que ésta suceda, y que traiga consecuencias desagradables a Konoha. yaoi
1. Amistad y deber Una promesa

**Todos los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Historia yaoi Shisui/Itachi.

_Espero les guste._

* * *

**1. Amistad y deber**

-Debes de tener cuidado hijo, no me gusta cómo es que están hablando de ti las personas...

-Vamos tía, no soy ningún pequeño, sé cuidarme solo -le sonrió.

-Pero de igual forma Shisui, debes de cuidarte -suspiró- esos ojos tuyos no dejan de preocuparme, tengo miedo de encontrarte un día muerto solo porqué alguien los tomó.

-Bueno tía, es que tengo unos ojos muy bonitos -se rió divertido haciendo encabritar a su pobre tía.

-Eres imposible Shisui, todo te lo tomas a broma, no hay forma de hablar seriamente contigo.

-No te enojes, tía -le sonrió- tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

-¿De qué vas a cuidarte? -los interrumpió la voz serena de Itachi.

-Eh, Itachan! -sonrió emocionado el chico- ¿vienes a probar los dulces de mi tía? Toma -le dio uno de los dulces que había comprado- te compré tu favorito, dango!

-Itachi-kun -le suplicó su tía- ve si tu eres capas de hacer entrar en razón a este niño, no me hace caso en nada de lo que le digo...

-¿Porqué preocupas a tu tía, Shisui?

-Vamos, sí ya le dije que me iba a cuidar -se rascó la cabeza apenado.

-¿Cuidarse de qué? -preguntó Itachi confundido mirando ahora a la mujer que seguía con cara de regaño viendo a su sobrino.

-De la demás gente Itachi-kun -suspiró resignada- yo sé que Shisui es muy bueno, pero sus ojos son el interés de la mayoría aquí... no resisto pensar en que alguien le vaya a hacer daño solo para robárselos.

-Por favor tía -volvió a resongar- ya te dije que no soy un pequeño, sé cuidarme solo, no por nada me llaman "Shunshin no Shisui".

-No sabía que fueras tan presumido... -dijo Itachi mirando con infinita seriedad a su mejor amigo.

-Es para que se tranquilice, Itachan -le susurró al oído y luego volvió a hablar muy risueño a su vieja tía- te digo tía que no debes preocuparte -le besó la mejilla- además, tengo a Itachi conmigo para que me defienda también, verdad que sí Itachan?

-Supongo...

-Bueno, cómo quiera has lo que te digo Shisui.

-Claro tía, lo haré -le respondió con una profunda sonrisa y se alejó llevándose del brazo a Itachi- oye Itachan, no has probado tu dango.

-Tu tía tiene razón Shisui, deberías de tener cuidado, yo también he escuchado cómo algunos del clan envidian tus ojos y hablan de lo que harían de poseerlos...

-Ahora tu también me vas a sermonear?

-No es que te sermoneé -suspiró- pero este clan siempre se ha caracterizado por su deseo de sobresalir ante otros, ser el más poderoso... no puedo evitar el pensar en que te lleguen a dar muerte solo por poder obtenerlos.

-Vamos Itachi -le rodeó la espalda con el brazo- sé que hay personas tras de mí debido a esto, pero mira, yo tengo la confianza de que no van a pasar de puras habladas -sonrió viendo la cara preocupada de Itachi- y si llegara a pasar algo, yo mismo me encargaré de destruirlos antes de que sean tomados por alguien que tenga intenciones de perjudicar la aldea...

-Lo dices tan fácil... -dijo preocupado, Shisui sonrió y lo llevó a un lugar escondido lejos de la vista de los demás; lo tomó por los hombros recargándolo en una pared y mirándolo fijamente.

-Hey, Itachan -le miró con determinación -ambos sabemos que estamos viviendo en tiempos difíciles y que la posibilidad de que surga una guerra es cada vez más cierta; yo sé perfectamente que algunos del clan desean quitarme los ojos para aprovecharlos en sus deseos de venganza en contra de Konoha... más ahora que tienen la idea de que se nos ha jugado el dedo en la boca con eso de que los Uchiha somos "la policía militar de Konoha"... pero ambos sabemos Itachi, que él que se nos haya relegado en un rincón de la aldea habla mucho de la desconfianza que nos tiene el Hokage...

-Pero Shisui, ambos sabemos que su desconfianza está bien infundada...

-Lo sé Itachi -dijo sentándose en el suelo, suspiró- el Hokage y los demás tienen todo el derecho a hacerlo, Konoha merece el que sus habitantes estén viviendo en paz... y al hablar de habitantes me refiero a todos nosotros, a nuestro clan y a los demás. Desgraciadamente nuestro clan se ha dejado llevar mucho por las suposiciones de Madara, y ahora las siguen como si fueran una ley. Sé que nuestro clan a sufrido el resago de la aldea, pero mira, muchos nos miran con temor Itachi... nuestro clan es uno fuerte, uno que puede sobreponerse a lo que sea... ojalá todos entendieran esto... -Itachi le acarició la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-El clan Uchiha está cada vez más hundido en su deseo de venganza Shisui, no le veo ningún futuro a todo esto... yo también quisiera que todos dejaran de pelear, después de todo somos un mismo pueblo, una misma aldea... no importa el clan del que provenimos, lo importante es que sepamos llevarnos bien unos con otros, el tratar de vivir una vida pacífica... sin guerras...

-Y es por eso que lucharemos Itachan -le sonrió con mejores ánimos- quizás nuestra gente esté cegada, pero al menos tu y yo vemos las cosas cómo deberían de ser, yo lucho en la policía militar por la paz en nuestro pueblo y es desde ahí que yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos por interceder en estos acontecimientos que se están viniendo... y sí es posible, interferir en ellos para que no se lleven a cabo, no me importa morir en el intento, lo importante es que Konoha esté en paz y que nuestros seres queridos puedan disfrutar de una vida tranquila, como debería de ser, sin el temor a una guerra, sin las horribles consecuencias que estás traen -le tomó ambas manos al chico llamando su total atención- Itachi, yo te prometo que Konoha vivirá en paz.

-Shisui...

-No somos solo tu y yo Itachi, somos más los que deseamos lo mismo para nuestra aldea -sonrió pensativo viendo el cielo- eso es lo importante, que contamos con amigos que nos ayudarán para que así sea... mientras tu y yo seguiremos haciendo lo que nos corresponda por asegurar esa paz -miró a Itachi con una sonrisa pacífica- tu cómo espía del anbu y de nuestro clan, y yo "espiándote a ti".

-Aún recuerdo que me sorprendí de que me hubieras descubierto -sonrió- pero lo que no me cruzó por la cabeza fue que en lugar de delatarme, me apoyaste en esto...

-Por lo mismo Itachan -le acarició la mejilla- porque ambos tenemos una misma misión, la paz de nuestro pueblo -Itachi suspiró y se recargó en el hombro de Shisui, aún preocupado por su amigo, y sintiendo cómo éste recargaba también su cabeza en la suya.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás, Shisui.

-Haré todo lo posible, Itachi -le besó en los labios- y tú tendrás que prometerme también que sea lo que llegue a pasar, seguirás con nuestros mismos ideales... que también lucharás por seguir buscando la paz en Konoha; no importa el que nunca seamos reconocidos, nuestro verdadero objetivo es el que nuestra aldea viva feliz sin la sombra de la guerra...

-También te prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, Shisui -dijo y lo abrazó refugiándose en la calidez del chico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era de noche cuando Itachi regresaba de nuevo a su hogar, apenas entró y escuchó la voz emocionada de Sasuke correr hacia él. Itachi sonrió al verlo venir, sintió como el chico se le había trepado en un brinco -nii-san, vamos a jugar! -el mayor le acarició el cabello.

-Deja en paz a tu hermano, Sasuke -lo reprendió el padre- Itachi, ven a la mesa, hablaremos mientras cenamos. -Sasuke bajó la vista entristecido de ver que nunca podía pasar tiempo con su hermano, sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su cabeza, lo miró y lo encontró sonriente.

-Shisui te envía estos dulces, Sasuke-kun -le dio una bolsita- no te los comas todos, deja algunos para después.

-Gracias nii-san!- corrió hacia su habitación, no sin antes voltear de nueva cuenta hacia Itachi- le darás las gracias a Shisui-san, por mi?

-Lo haré -le guiñó el ojo- no tardes en ir a cenar para que papá no se moleste contigo.

-Sí nii-san- dijo y guardó los dulces en su cuarto. La mesa estaba servida y ya la familia Uchiha estaba sentada lista para cenar, Sasuke era el único animoso al tomar sus alimentos, mientras Itachi seguía con la mirada fija en su plato y la voz de su padre seguía hablando con autoridad.

-Después de cenar iremos a la reunión Itachi -suspiró- es muy importante el que estemos ahí... sabes que soy el cabeza en la organización y no quiero que de nuevo vayas a faltar, estamos hablando de cosas que son realmente importantes para nuestro clan y es necesario que estés presente ahí, tanto como eres mi hijo, así como eres el ninja más destacado de la aldea...

-Sí padre- dijo serio y se dispuso a comer bajo la mirada fría y estudiosa de su padre, la tímida sonrisa preocupada de Sasuke y la mirada orgullosa de su madre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El silencio era unánime entre los asistentes a dicha reunión, todos prestaban suma atención a las palabras que Fugaku hablaba; era una junta entre los rebeldes de Konoha. Itachi se sentía más que incómodo pero su porte demostraba otra cosa, siempre trataba de no mostrar cuán en desacuerdo se encontraba con las palabras que su padre hablaba, acerca de una venganza, de una toma de Konoha para mostrarles quien era el clan superior y que nadie debía de humillar a los Uchiha; todos se veían emocionados y dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por defender su clan; sólo Itachi era el único que recordaba las horribles cosas que una guerra traía, muertes de gente inocente, el dolor que se conlleva al saber a un ser querido muerto y el contemplar las calles que un día se vieron limpias ahora cubiertas de sangre y cuerpos sin vida. Para Itachi una guerra era lo peor que podía pasarle a Konoha, no entendía cómo era que las personas podían olvidar tan pronto todo lo que esto suponía; suspiró, él deseaba paz, que todos vivieran tranquilos, sin problemas, sin luchar... se suponía que una lucha era para defenderse entre ellos mismos de cualquier mal que se presentara y no que el pueblo mismo se dividiera y se levantara en una guerra solo por orgullos heridos o por temores malinfundados. Itachi deseaba, más que nada, que todos vivieran unidos como la aldea que eran y en paz.

-Nos mandaron a un rincón cómo si fuéramos basura, solo nos tratan como si fuéramos el perro de Konoha, los animales rabiosos que deben usar para defenderse ellos mismos... no les importamos -seguía diciendo Fugaku mientras el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos- ellos solo se preocupan por sus familias, por sus iguales, no por los Uchiha... nosotros solo servimos de sus armas... nos humillaron, y lo siguen haciendo... piensan que nos gusta que nos traten así?

-No! -gritaron algunos entre los que estaban reunidos.

-Por supuesto que no!- sonrió con sarcásmo- los Uchiha no somos objetos de nadie, no somos arsenal de utilería que puedan usar cuando quieran, no somos simples peones! Nosotros sabemos el poder que lleva nuestro clan! -dijo orgulloso y señalo hacia Konoha- ellos! ellos nos temen!

-Sí! -se escuchó un par de voces.

-Porqué hemos de seguir soportando el que se nos trate así? -preguntó mirando a sus seguidores- ¿Cuándo han visto a un Uchiha portando las ropas de un hokage? Por eso Madara tenía razón, pero torpemente nos vimos cegados ante la perspectiva de un mundo pacífico que nos prometían... y poco a poco nos han ido relegando a un rincón de "ésta" dichosa aldea que tanto Madara cómo Hashirama fundaron... ¿dónde quedó esa unión? ¿dónde está la igualdad con la que seríamos tratados?

-Abajo con ellos!- gritaron a un unísono, Itachi se mordió los labios, era claro que se avecinaba una guerra de los Uchiha contra Konoha, a su mente vinieron la voz y la sonrisa de su amigo Shisui _"yo lucho en la policía militar por la paz en nuestro pueblo y es desde ahí que yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos por interceder en estos acontecimientos que se están viniendo... y sí es posible, interferir en ellos para que no se lleven a cabo, no me importa morir en el intento, lo importante es que Konoha esté en paz y que nuestros seres queridos puedan disfrutar de una vida tranquila, como debería de ser, sin el temor a una guerra, sin las horribles consecuencias que estás traen..." _Itachi apretó los puños, él también haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por evitar esta guerra, sabía que Shisui también lo apoyaría y haría lo mismo de estar en su caso.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	2. Siempre estaré a tu lado

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

****_Recordando que esta historia es yaoi, y aparte que también me quedó un poco corto el capítulo... _

_Espero les guste ^^_

* * *

**2. Siempre estaré a tu lado.**

Era tarde cuando Itachi caminaba por las calles, venía pensativo y mirando a toda las personas a su alrededor, veía a los niños sonriendo y a algunas personas conversando animadamente; le dolía el pensar en que todo eso iba a terminar, todo gracias al orgulloso clan. Itachi pensó en Sasuke y en su futuro, él deseaba que su pequeño hermano pudiera crecer sin problemas, viviendo felizmente en la aldea, encontrándose una pareja y formando una familia. Itachi amaba a Sasuke, y no lograba entender porqué razón era que su padre actuaba como lo estaba haciendo; qué acaso solo le importaba el orgullo del clan y se olvidaba de la importancia que tenía el que hubiera paz para sus hijos? Itachi suspiró, vio a unos pasos más adelante de él a Shisui, mirándolo serio. Itachi bajó la vista y se encaminó hasta él. Caminaron por espacio de media hora, Itachi miraba a Shisui sintiéndose entristecido por alguna razón, Shisui siempre bromeaba pero en esa ocasión lo encontraba bastante pensativo y al parecer, preocupado. Pronto llegaron al claro de un bosque, no había nadie alrededor, solo ellos e Itachi podía percibirlo también; sólo se encontraban Shisui y él solos, era seguro que el chico deseaba hablar con él, seriamente.

-Hubo reunión anoche, verdad? -miró a Itachi, igual de serio y frío que siempre.

-Sí.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Habrá guerra Shisui -vio cómo el chico suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, Itachi sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver la impotencia reflejada en el rostro de su pareja.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Aún no se ha informado -Itachi se mordió los labios- pero probablemente sea más pronto de lo que nos imaginemos.

-Tu padre sí que es aferrado...

-Esta cegado por el rencor -Itachi extendió su mano y tomó la de Shisui entrelazándolas, el chico sonrió tristemente.

-¿Lo informarás a los cabezas de Konoha?

-Tengo que hacerlo Shisui... primero informaré de esto a Danzo, y tal vez él se reúna con los otros dos del consejo y lleguen a un acuerdo... pero es algo que tengo que hacer...

-Lo sé -se soltó del agarre de Itachi y se llevó una mano a la cintura mientras con la otra se rascaba la cabeza preocupado- es solo qué... mierda...

-Sabíamos que esto iría a pasar, Shisui -dijo Itachi con la voz más suave que pudo, sabía que todo esto era demasiado pesado para el noble corazón de Shisui- ambos teníamos conocimiento de esto, solo faltaba el que sucediera; y, desgraciadamente, ahora es el tiempo.

-Te prometí que Konoha viviría en paz, Itachan -le sonrió dulcemente, Itachi sintió que sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín- no importa que me juegue la vida en esto, trataré de interferir en los planes de los rebeldes...

-Pero Shisui, yo también te ayudaré a hacerlo -le miró con desesperación- ambos prometimos que haríamos lo posible juntos!

-Y lo haremos Itachan -le acarició el mentón y los labios- pero cada uno en el lugar que tenemos en la aldea... tu lo harás desde tu lugar en la anbu y ayudado por el consejo de Konoha, yo lo haré desde mi puesto en la policía militar...

-Sabes que eso de la policía no es de ninguna ayuda, Shisui.

-Lo es para mí -le guiñó el ojo- recuerda lo que te dije Itachi, no estamos solos en esto, tengo amigos dentro de la misma institución que tienen los mismos ideales que yo y que estoy seguro también lucharan por alcanzar una paz en Konoha; aprende a confiar en los demás Itachi, si no, vas a terminar tragándote tu solo todo el odio y no volverás a ver la luz de la esperanza en tu corazón...

-Yo quiero luchar a tu lado...

-lo harás, te lo prometo -lo besó tiernamente, Itachi se abrazó con fuerza del cuello de Shisui, no quería dejar ir ese momento, no sabía porqué razón, pero temía por la vida de él, tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a verlo. Shisui sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con todo el amor que le tenía. Se separaron y sonrió viendo la mirada cristalina de Itachi -oye Itachan, por cierto, ¿qué dice tu novia?

-¿Cómo puedes salir en este momento con esas chorradas, Shisui? -sonrió limpiándose los ojos.

-Lo siento, es que de pronto me acordé -sonrió muy divertido tratando de que Itachi se olvidará un poco de la tristeza que sentía- seguro que tu padre te ha de apresurar a que te cases, ne Itachi?

-Ya sé... -sonrió bajando la vista hacia las manos de Shisui, las cuales tomó entre las suyas y levantando la vista lo miró a los ojos- Shisui...

-¿Sí?

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, verdad?

-Lo sé -le sonrió, le gustaba ver a Itachi tan vulnerable para con él, le acarició la mejilla- y también sé que si logramos traer la paz a Konoha, lo nuestro va a seguir aún y tu te llegues a "formalizar" con tu chica...

-Haces que me sienta un tonto -sonrió apenado.

-¿Un tonto? -se rió divertido contagiando su risa en Itachi- tonto debería sentirme yo que estoy permitiendo el que mi pareja tenga una relación con una chica solo para que engendre hijos y complazca a su padre -luego se puso serio- pero sé que es lo mejor para ti... y yo estaré feliz de que llegues a tener una familia.

-Ya deja eso Shisui -Itachi se puso rojo hasta las orejas- haces que me apene...

-¿En serio? -se sonrió divertido- y si hago que te de aún más pena?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Eso no se pregunta, Itachan -dijo y lo fue recostando sobre el césped, poniéndose encima de él y mirando detenidamente sus facciones; le acarició la mejilla y los labios.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero grabarme bien tu rostro Itachan, no sé sí podré verte de nuevo... -le dijo en voz baja, también temía algo, un presentimiento que no podía apartarse de él. Itachi frunció el ceño y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Sabes que me seguirás viendo Shisui... lo prometiste.

-Sí -sonrió respondiendo solo para tranquilizar el corazón de Itachi- lo sé.

Itachi lo abrazó fuertemente, ese miedo había vuelto a invadirlo y ésta vez era aún más fuerte; sintió cómo Shisui se separaba un poco de él, para besarle en la boca. Un cálido y tórrido beso le entregó Shisui, mientras metía su mano por debajo de la camisa de Itachi, tocando su cálida piel por primera vez, arrancando un débil gémido en Itachi. Le besó los labios, los ojos, la mandíbula, el cuello; no deseaba dejar ningún lugar sin besarle, deseaba llevárselo grabado dentro de su mente, grabarse su sabor y llevarlo para siempre con él. Poco a poco fueron estorbándoles las ropas y ya completamente desnudos, sentían la tibieza de sus pieles, rozarse con sus cuerpos sumergiéndolos en una ola de sensaciones que les nublaba la razón. Shisui no dejó ninguna parte del cuerpo de Itachi sin besarle, hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual lubricó un poco con su saliva; Itachi sabía lo que venía después, pero su mente y sus sentidos estaban absortos en el placer y el amor que Shisui le estaba entregando; poco a poco Shisui fue entrando en él, tratando de no lastimarle, Itachi se aferraba a la espalda de Shisui mientras éste avanzaba poco a poco hasta entrar de lleno en el cuerpo de Itachi, podía sentir la estrechez, su calor abrazando su miembro; Shisui comenzó a mover su cadera más rápido haciendo sentir aún más el placer en Itachi, quien también, comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la de su compañero; entregándose totalmente el corazón y todo su amor en esa tarde que ya comenzaba a vestirse de noche.

Eran las siete cuando Itachi y Shisui, ya vestidos y sentados en silencio mirando hacia el lago; pensaban en las cosas que tenían que hacer; Itachi debía de ir a una reunión con el Jefe de los Anbu y Shisui a ver de que se enteraba dentro del edificio de la policía militar. Itachi se puso de pie tras la mirada de Shisui.

-¿Te vas a ir Itachan?

-Tengo que hacerlo Shisui -se mordió los labios- tengo que informarle acerca de esta reunión a Danzo, ya después él se hará cargo de informarlo al Consejo.

-Ten cuidado Itachi, por favor -le sonrió y se puso de pie frente a él. Vio cómo Itachi le sonrió y lo abrazó impulsivamente.

-Tú ten cuidado también Shisui -suspiró abrazado al pecho del chico- no quiero perderte.

-Y no lo harás -le besó en el cabello mientras lo abrazaba también- siempre estaré a tu lado. -Itachi con todo su dolor, tuvo que partir para verse con Danzo, mientras Shisui se quedó de pie, observando como se iba alejando cada vez más.

Itachi llegó hasta la oficina de los Anbu, nadie lo había visto llegar; cómo se había acordado, todos sus encuentros debían ser con toda cautela posible para no despertar rumores o que fueran vistos. Itachi se inclinó ante Danzo, quien lo miraba con absoluta seriedad e intriga.

-¿Te has enterado de algo importante, Uchiha Itachi? -su voz se escuchaba rasposa y altiva, Itachi pasó saliva.

-Sí señor.

-¿Qué has sabido? -suspiró- los Uchiha por fin le van a declarar la guerra a Konoha? -dijo en un tono que parecía una burla, Itachi apretó los puños.

-Así es señor- esta afirmación cortó los pensamientos de Danzo, que se tensó solo de escuchar aquella noticia; rápidamente se puso frente a Itachi y tomándolo de los hombros, lo hizo pararse y que lo viera al rostro.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo?

-Sí... -le respondió sintiendo que había traicionado a su familia, a su clan; pero era necesario sí es que deseaba un futuro pacífico para Sasuke; quizás solo le impondrían unos cuántos años de castigo a su padre, o quizás solo los amonestarían; Itachi estaba seguro que podría evitarse esa guerra sin que nadie sufriera.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto con el Consejo -dijo Danzo pensando otra cosa para sí mismo- esto es inconcebible... una guerra después de todo lo que ha pasado -suspiró y vio a Itachi aún de pie frente a él- Itachi...

-Sí, señor?

-Tú nos serás de mucha ayuda, siempre lo has sido... te agradezco tu lealtad hijo, y reconozco que sabes escoger cuáles son los mejores intereses para Konoha.

-Gracias, señor.

-Esto solo lo sabemos tu y yo, verdad?

-Sí señor -mintió Itachi y a su mente llegó la imagen de Shisui; Danzo notó esto y calló también.

-Bien hijo, puedes retirarte -lo despidió, y antes de que Itachi saliera le volvió a llamar- ponte al pendiente por sí necesito nuevamente de tu servicio, Itachi.

-Lo estaré señor- dijo y se alejó finalmente de ahí sintiendo un pesar en el corazón. Se sentí afligido, vacío, triste... no sabía que sentir realmente; el recordar a sus padres que siempre lo habían visto cómo un orgullo y el pensar ahora en que los había traicionado; era algo difícil para Itachi, ya que amaba a sus padres, a su familia, pero también deseaba la paz en Konoha, para que todos ellos pudieran vivir en paz; una guerra era lo peor, y eso era lo que él iba a evitar. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, partió hacia su casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había pasado un día desde el encuentro de Itachi con el consejo de Konoha, esa tarde había llegado a su casa después de ir a entrenar un poco al bosque, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el pasillo, estaba aún absorto pensando en lo que iría a suceder cuando la voz de Sasuke lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Nii-san -le sonrió y le entregó un dango junto con una nota- vino Shisui y me dejó esto para ti, dijo que lo guardara como un secreto y que solamente te lo entregara a ti, que sí así lo hacía entonces yo ya estaba listo para ser un policía de Konoha!

-Shisui es un exagerado, Sasuke, lo sabes...

-Eres un amargado nii-san- se cruzó de brazos sentido, Itachi lo miro seriamente- yo pensé que tu también pensarías lo mismo de mí y me enseñarías a usar los kunais.

-Sasuke- le llamó haciéndole una seña de que se acercara, el chico sonrió y fue hasta su hermano, quien al tenerlo cerca le dio con dos dedos en la frente- otra vez será, hermano.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre mientes -se sobó y se alejó molesto a su habitación, Itachi se metió el dango a la boca y se puso a leer la nota que le dejara Shisui, su letra era pésima, pero Itachi no dejaba de verla con amor.

"_Itachi:_

_Cómo te dije, he encontrado otros compañeros que también planean unírsenos en esta batalla, saldremos adelante y mientras confiemos en nosotros mismos y en nuestros amigos, así será. Lucho por un mañana libre y pacífico en Konoha, para que nuestros padres, hermanos y "parejas" vivan en paz cómo debe de ser; Itachi, te amo y lucharé por ti y por mi Konoha hasta el final; esperando que nuestro clan acepte su responsabilidad en estos hechos y quiera remediarlos aceptando el puesto que nos dieron, ser la policía militar de Konoha es algo honroso, ya que, la paz de Konoha debería depender de nosotros, los Uchiha, ¿no lo crees así, Itachan?_

_Esta noche me encontraré con unos amigos e iremos a detener a una banda de listos que se dirigen hacia acá, no sé que es lo que planean, pero al parecer, quieren intervenir también en esta batalla, y cómo ya hemos hablado, debemos evitar a toda costa el que se inicie una guerra. Espero verte pronto e invitarte a comer dulces en la tienda de mi tía._

_Te ama_

_Shisui."_

Itachi terminó de leer la nota y sus nervios lo traicionaron, salió corriendo para ver si lograba ver a Shisui, sabía que su pareja era fuerte, además de que contaba con el sharingan de más alto nivel de todo el clan, razón por la cual siempre le advertían que se cuidara de los demás. Pero aún así, esto no era del todo tranquilizador para Itachi, quien corría esperando aún encontrarse con Shisui y ayudarle y combatir a su lado.

Corrió por todo el lugar tratando de ver su cabello alborotado, pero no lograba encontrarlo; se desesperó y se quedó de pie, recargado en una pared y viendo hacia el cielo. La luna brillaba en lo alto y las estrellas parecían estar esparcidas por todo el manto oscuro, Itachi notó cómo ya casi no había gente afuera; no sabía que horas serían pero sabía que ya era tarde. Una voz lo hizo voltear rápidamente hacia su derecha, vio venir caminando con pesadez y agarrándose de las paredes a Shisui.

-Itachan... -lo llamó con voz cansada. Itachi se espantó al ver la escena, sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y corrió hacia dónde se encontraba Shisui, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, estaba manchado de sangre y su rostro también, Itachi solo podía ver un ojo abierto, se preocupo.

-Shisui... -le dijo casi sin voz y tragándose las ganas de llorar a ver a su amor en ese estado- ¿qué diablos paso?

-Íbamos a detener a esa banda... -se limpió la cara llenándose más de sangre- eran ninjas de la niebla; Itachi...

-¿Qué, qué pasa? -le preguntó asustado.

-Danzo trae algo entre manos...

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Estábamos peleando cuando vi que solo quedábamos yo y otro amigo más, los de la niebla llevan a un ninja que es muy poderoso con ellos, traté de pelear y casi lograba derrotarlo, cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba y perdí el conocimiento...

-¿Lograste ver que era? -preguntó Itachi y se espantó al ver que Shisui había perdido uno de sus ojos- ¿qué le pasó a tu ojo?

-Itachi -tomó aire, pues sentía que las costillas le aprisionaban los pulmones- Danzo, él tomó mi ojo cuando yo no tenía fuerza...

-¿Qué? -Shisui se puso de pie y se recargó en la pared mientras Itachi lo seguía mirando sintiéndose impotente.

-Él... Danzo -pasó saliva- dijo que era necesario para defender a Konoha; me dijo que Madara también desea mis ojos...

-Madara? -preguntó confundido sin saber a que venía Madara en esto- ¿porqué dejaste que Danzo tomara tu ojo Shisui?

-Itachi... -se lamió los labios sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca- mis ojos siempre van a causar conflictos en el clan, tu sabes que no solamente Danzo los deseaba... al menos él lo usará para algo bueno...

-Shisui -Itachi lo estrujó impotente- ¿porqué dejaste?

-Lo siento, Itachan- dejó que las lágrimas le corrieran por su único ojo sano- mi koto amatsukami solo lo puedo usar durante cierto tiempo, y ya lo había usado antes en otra batalla... Danzo fue más fuerte que yo y...

-No lo es!- le gritó adolorido- tu estabas ya débil por la lucha con los de la niebla, él solo se aprovecho, él... -Shisui tomó fuerza y sujetó a Itachi por los hombros.

-Itachi -lo miró fijo a los ojos, los encontraba hermosos y cómo deseaba consolar al pelinegro, pero debía hacerse fuerte también él, estaba en juego la paz de Konoha- Danzo le dará buen uso a mi ojo, entiendes? Él me dijo que también quería un Konoha unido y en paz; ¿qué no son las cosas por las cuales también luchamos nosotros?

-Pero...

-Aún así me arranquen el otro ojo -lo miró con determinación y con una sonrisa de ánimo, Itachi sintió la cálida energía del chakra de Shisui- aún así me arranquen las piernas o los brazos, aunque me deshagan en pedazos Itachi, cada miembro de mi cuerpo luchará por la paz de Konoha, no dejaré que este sueño muera Itachi; escúchame -Itachi miró a Shisui con el corazón palpitándole al máximo- Konoha es nuestra gente, Konoha es nuestros amigos, Konoha son nuestros seres queridos, nuestra familia, y para mi Konoha eres tu, Itachi... -se mordió los labios- lucharé si es preciso hasta con los dientes por que nuestra aldea pueda vivir tranquila, amo a mi clan, pero también deseo que éste viva en paz también... y desgraciadamente, mientras aún existan personas que sigan los pensamientos de Madara, nada se lograra Itachi; hay que luchar por abrírles los ojos y que vean que somos un solo pueblo, no somos clanes, somos Konoha, y es por esto que tenemos que luchar...

-Shisui -Itachi trató de sonreírle- te prometo que también lucharé con mi vida para que esto sea así.

-Lo sé Itachan -le sonrió- ahora solo quiero descansar.

Itachi acompañó a Shisui hasta su casa, lo recostó en su cama y le lavó las heridas, vio con tristeza el lugar dónde antes tenía su ojo y sintió pesar por él; por el divertido y noble Shisui.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	3. El último deseo

**Hola de nuevo! **

****Aquí estoy para terminar esta historia de Shisui ^^, bueno de Shisui/Itachi... esa parejita también me gusta un buen...

Cómo siempre recordando, todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Espero que les guste! ^^_

* * *

**3. El último deseo**

El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, se podía ver cómo si fuera una capa de metal cubriendo todo Konoha; las personas seguían en su rutina de siempre, algunos abriendo los locales que tenían donde vendían dulces, pan, comida; mientras los demás limpiaban sus casas o hacían lo que debían. Shisui frente al pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en la pared, se veía reflejado y podía observar su rostro magullado, el lugar en dónde antes estaba su ojos permanecía muerto, vacío, sin vida. Shisui suspiró tristemente, frunció la nariz al sentir el agudo dolor en un costado; aún podía sentir las consecuencias de su pelea con Danzo; ese maldito viejo que le había robado el ojo. Shisui sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no se pensaba que fuera a llevarlo acabo el jefe del Consejo de Konoha; tal vez realmente Danzo usaría su ojo para luchar por el pueblo, pero había algo que carcomía el interior de Shisui y esto era que él pensaba luchar activamente en esa batalla que se acercaba y el hecho de que Danzo lo dejara con heridas internas y sin un ojo lo hacía sentirse un inútil. Volvió a sujetarse el costado, el dolor era cada vez mayor; abrió el pequeño botiquín que tenía y se tomó unas pastillas para calmar ese infierno que sentía; tomó el papel que había escrito momentos antes y lo dobló dejándolo a la vista en la mesa.

Salió de la casa y vio a todos los Uchiha sumergidos en sus diferentes quehaceres, sonrió viendo a su tía pero ésta se encontraba molesta con él debido a lo que había sucedido; Shisui comenzaba a sentirse mal; era cómo si todas las cosas se estuvieran poniendo en su contra. Camino despacio por las calles y sonrió al ver venir a Sasuke corriendo hacia él y detrás del pequeño, Itachi.

Itachi; Shisui sonrió, aún y no lo tuviera frente a él podía ver la mirada de preocupación que traía; la cual trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa; una sonrisa que a Shisui le pareció la más triste que hubiera visto en su vida, suspiró y trató de sonreír también.

-Eh, Sasuke-kun -le alborotó el cabello- ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Íbamos a verte, Shisui-san -Sasuke no podía dejar de verle el parche que llevaba en la cara- ¿te duele Shisui? -el chico sonrió ante la inocencia del pequeño.

-Ya no tanto, Sasuke -le respondió con ánimo- además, nosotros los ninjas debemos de recibir golpes en las batallas, y nuestras cicatrices son nuestros trofeos; o qué ninja no ha tenido heridas en batalla, Sasuke-kun? -sonrió mirando a Itachi- ¿verdad Itachan?

-No le digas eso o al rato también va a querer andar con cicatrices, Shisui -le respondió Itachi aún con esa mirada de preocupación- ¿cómo te has sentido?

Shisui miró a Itachi durante unos segundos, sentía una tristeza infinita que le carcomía su interior y no le salían palabras de su boca, se mordió los labios para después sonreír- Bien Itachan, ¿y a ti cómo te va con... ya sabes? -preguntó. Itachi frunció la nariz pues no acababa de entender esa pregunta, además de que había visto algo extraño en la mirada de Shisui.

-¿Con qué?

-Con tu chica.

-Normal... -dijo sin muchos ánimos, sacó unas monedas y se las dio a Sasuke- oye, Sasuke-kun, ve a comprarte unos dulces y te regresas a la casa hermano.

-P-pero... -iba a protestar el pequeño pero al ver la mirada autoritaria de Itachi se tuvo que aguantar- esta bien, niisan- dijo y se fue casi a regañadientes. Itachi ahora miró a Shisui con infinita seriedad.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad o voy a tener que sacártela a la fuerza? -Shisui frunció el ceño.

-Oye, Itachan... sabes que no me gustan las cosas a la fuerza... a mi me gusta más tranquilo y que los dos queramos también -sonrió haciendo enojar a Itachi.

-Todo te lo tomas a juego y no estoy jugando Shisui -Itachi se mordió los labios preocupado- dime la verdad, ¿cómo te has sentido? -vio cómo Shisui bajó la vista al suelo y suspiró; después levantó el rostro y miró hacia el puesto de dulces de su tía.

-Sabes que mi tía esta enojada conmigo? -suspiró- dice que nunca escuché su consejo y que esto fue por mi culpa.

-Sabes que no es así, Shisui- le respondió Itachi.

-Realmente Itachi, lo que me jodió la vida es esa pelea que tuve con Danzo...

-¿Estás mal, verdad? -le preguntó Itachi aún sintiendo la verdad en su interior, se sentía impotente. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Hey, Itachan, cálmate -le sonrió Shisui y le acarició la mejilla- ven, vamos a hablar en otra parte que esté más sola -le rodeó la espalda con el brazo y lo encaminó hasta llegar al lugar en dónde siempre se escondían de la vista de los demás, a orillas del lago. Ambos chicos se sentaron, Shisui con claros problemas al hacerlo debido al dolor que sentía; esto preocupó más a Itachi.

-Dime que es lo que tienes Shisui? -le suplicó- no estoy tonto y sé que algo malo te esta pasando... -vio cómo el chico frunció el ceño por el dolor y se tomó el costado- ¿porqué diablos no has ido a ver a un ninja médico?

-Itachi -le dijo mirándolo fijamente y con total seriedad- voy a tener que romper la promesa que te hice...

-¿C-cual promesa? -preguntó Itachi sintiendo que su corazón se iba a salir por las costillas.

-No podré luchar en batalla cómo te había prometido...

-Pero no importa Shisui -lo miró con dolor- lo importante es que te sientas bien y que descanses, yo pelearé por ambos!

-Y lo harás Itachan -le sonrió- y yo te acompañaré pero no así cómo me ves...

-No te entiendo -le respondió afligido y con temor.

-Quiero regalarte mi ojo Itachan.

-No... -le dijo adolorido.

-Tengo que hacerlo Itachi...

-No, no lo quiero -le respondió ya sintiendo que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas- yo no quiero tu ojo Shisui, yo te quiero a ti, que luches a mi lado...

-Así lo haré, pero estaré siempre contigo mediante este ojo que quiero darte Itachan, comprende por favor -Shisui se mordió los labios y sintió dolor al ver la tristeza en Itachi- no puedo luchar, este dolor es cada vez más fuerte y sé que moriré pronto; pero no quiero que de hacerlo, alguien más tome mi ojo y de un mal uso de él Itachi...

-No Shisui... -le dijo sollozando.

-Itachan -le tomó por los hombros- yo confío en ti, sé que tu eres el más indicado para poseerlo; además, quiero que lo tengas tu y te sirva para la guerra que se avecina; no quiero morir y no haber hecho nada para detener esta batalla, así al menos seré útil Itachan, por favor...

-P-pero... -Shisui le limpió las lágrimas y le besó con amor.

-Es mi mayor regalo que te haré Itachan y te lo entrego con todo mi corazón.

-Shisui... piénsalo...

-Lo he pensado mucho Itachi -le sonrió- y sé que es lo mejor. Ya no puedo seguir luchando debido a estas heridas que me dejo Danzo -perdió la vista en la distancia, pensativo -cada vez es más fuerte el dolor y no podría enfrentarme a ningún oponente en batalla...

-Ese maldito... -Itachi rechinó los dientes con rabia, se sentía con mucho dolor; vio a Shisui que le miraba con amor y una sonrisa.

-Quiero pedirte un favor...

-¿U-un favor? -preguntó temiendo algo.

-Sí, un último deseo...

-¿De qué estas hablando Shisui? -lo miró acongojado- ¿porqué dices último?

-Sabes que no le temo a la muerte Itachan -le sonrió- y no tengo planeado morir a manos de ningún adversario, pero bajo tus manos Itachi, para mí sería una muerte digna.

-No... no puedo Shisui... -sollozó- no me pidas eso por favor...

-Itachi -lo miró imponiéndose al chico- no puedo aguantar más este dolor y el saber que solo seré un estorbo en batalla no me ayuda de mucho -se lamió los labios- no puedo soportar el solo pensar que no ayudaré en nada y sí daré problemas por la salud que traigo ahora...

-Pero eso que quieres es imposible Shisui.. no puedo...

-Por favor Itachan -le sonrió- sí muero bajo tus manos, será la muerte más hermosa que tenga... onegai.

-No puedo! -le gritó- no puedo hacerlo!... yo te amo Shisui... -lloró. Shisui lo besó y le sonrió.

-Claro que puedes Itachan, porque me amas, lo harás...

-Y-yo...

-Te lo pido de favor Itachi... -Itachi suspiró sintiendo como su corazón se rompía; se mordió los labios sintiendo cómo las lágrimas fluían más por su rostro. Vio con dolor cómo Shisui caminó adentrándose en el lago, hasta llegar a dónde el agua le llegaba a mitad de pecho. Shisui volteó mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa y le extendió su mano. Itachi sollozó adolorido, camino casi mecánicamente hasta llegar a dónde estaba Shisui; éste lo abrazó y le besó en los labios. -Te amo Itachan...

-Y-yo también te amo, Shisui -se limpió los ojos y trató de regalarle una sonrisa- y no amaré a nadie más...

-¿Ni a Riku? -le preguntó en son de broma, Itachi en lugar de reír lloró y se abrazó de Shisui -siento ser el causante de este dolor en ti Itachi, pero, ya no puedo...

-E-esta bien, Shisui -se lamió los labios los cuales le supieron salados por las lágrimas- siempre te llevaré conmigo...

-Lo sé -le sonrió y le besó en la frente- ahora, toma por favor mi ojo y guárdatelo y que nadie sepa que tu lo tienes Itachan...

-S-shisui.. -sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Así estaré contigo siempre... tómalo por favor –le sonrió.

Itachi sintió que su corazón latía con más rápidez; se mordió los labios nervioso y fue acercando su mano temblorosa hacia el ojo de Shisui; pudo sentirlo con las yemas de sus dedos e Itachi cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, era demasiado eso que Shisui le pedía. Lentamente los abrió y pudo ver la sangre que resbalaba por la mejilla del que era su amor; Itachi la limpió con dolor -lo siento, Shisui...

-Te amo Itachan... -le sonrió con todo el amor que le tenía- gracias por todo... -dijo y sintió cómo Itachi lo tomaba con sus brazos y lo sumergía en el lago. Shisui podía sentir ese sonido ensordecedor en sus oídos, el agua estaba fría y el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a terminarse. Aún podía sentir los brazos de Itachi sostenerlo, cómo le hubiera gustado verle por última vez pero era mejor así; ese ojo que le había entregado a Itachi, sabía que lo usaría para el bien de Konoha y para acabar con la guerra que se acercaba; era lo mejor que él podía hacer; ya que sabía bien que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Fue sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzó a colapsarse por la falta de aire; abrió la boca y sintió como el agua comenzó a fluir por ella y por la nariz, causándole dolor en el pecho, hasta que ya no supo más de él.

Itachi vio que dejaron de salir burbujas y supo que ya la vida de Shisui se había fugado de su cuerpo; lo sacó del agua y vio su rostro mojado, sus labios lucían de color azul y ese color de su piel ya no era el mismo. Itachi se mordió los labios tratando de ahogar el sollozo que sentía, besó tiernamente la frente de Shisui y lo abrazó contra su pecho, llorando en silencio por la muerte de su único amor. Se dio permiso para verle una última vez y despacio lo fue soltando, viendo cómo se hundía Shisui a lo más profundo del lago.

Pasaron un par de horas, Itachi aún seguía sentado a orillas del lago, mirando hacia la distancia y sintiendo que había dejado también en el lago, su corazón. Ya no sentía nada, se sentía vacío; vio el ojo de Shisui en su mano y lo guardó con dolor, él se iba a encargar de cumplir esa promesa de Shisui y la que él mismo también había hecho. Lucharía por terminar con la guerra y que volviera la paz de nuevo a Konoha; y aunque ya Shisui no lucharía a su lado, lo haría de otra forma, mediante su ojo. Itachi sintió pesar y rencor hacia los rebeldes; su padre, el cabecilla de aquel movimiento... sí no fuera por ellos no hubiera sucedido todo esto, si no hubiera sido por el orgullo de ellos aún Shisui estuviera con vida; pero desgraciadamente las cosas ya no serían así. Ahora él mismo sacrificaría su vida, de ser posible, por cumplir el sueño de Shisui y también, por luchar por un futuro mejor para Sasuke, que aún estaba pequeño y no sabía las cosas que se sufrían en una guerra. Itachi se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar; era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto. Ya no iría a las reuniones de los rebeldes que su padre encabezaba, ya bastante tenía con todo lo que había ocasionado aquel odio. Pero una cosa tenía por seguro, ya no vería a su padre con los mismos ojos que antes; y lo que ahora temía Itachi era que su padre comenzara a llenar la cabeza de Sasuke con esas mismas ideas que fomentaba en sus reuniones y que por ellas, terminaría la paz que tanto habían deseado él y Shisui. Camino hasta su casa sintiendo un enorme pesar; se quitó las sandalias y caminó hacia su recámara; lo único que deseaba era tirarse en la cama y dejar de pensar. La voz de Sasuke lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-Niissan! -le brincó encima- ¿sabías que ya voy a entrar a la academia?

-Me siento orgulloso de ti, Sasuke -le sonrió- trata de hacerte de amigos... de amigos de verdad -le respondió afligido, Sasuke pudo notar eso en la sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

-Nissan... vamos al bosque a lanzar kunais? -vio que Itachi se quedó inmóvil de pie a medio camino, se giró y le hizo señas de que fuera hacia él; Sasuke sonrió y corrió hacia su hermano, pero dos dedos en la frente lo hicieron parar.

-Otra vez será, pequeño hermano...

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí la historia, bastante trágica, pero es que seguro debió ser algo pesado para Itachi y Shisui, pero en fin, aquí acabó el cuento este y espero que les haya gustado!_

_Todavía me faltan terminar otros fics más pero esos van más lentos porque están largos, okey, gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
